So You Hate Me Now
by IceChilli
Summary: Sequel to You're Kidding. You thought that the danger is over but it's not. Chapter 5 up! (Stopped. In need of inspiration)
1. The Fun Days

You Hate Me Now: Chapter 1: The Fun Days  
  
Okay everyone! This is a sequel to "The Necklace". I know that one was quite confusing but I changed it. So I hope that this one is much better than the last. Please tell me if there is anything wrong with the story. I always want to improve. PLEASE R&R!!!!!!!!!  
  
@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@  
  
"Lily?" asked James to Lily  
  
It's been a month since the last horrible drama happened when Lily was attacked twice and lost her memory. Now she and James is a happy couple and love each other's presence. James did not tell Lily what Dumbledore had said to him but always protected her. It happens so that she and James were in the Gryffindor common room at night by the fireplace, and looking into it in deep thought. They were sitting on the sofa, next to each other and James arm is around Lily's waist.  
  
"Yes James?" she asked, and turned around to face him  
  
"You remember that you destroy the necklace?"  
  
Lily nodded  
  
"You also remember the time when we had the fight and you thought I was proposing to you?"  
  
Lily nodded again. "What about it?" she asked  
  
"Well" he began, and took out the same velvet box that Lily once thought that it contained a wedding ring. Lily gasped.  
  
"James, not again" she said annoyingly and shook her head.  
  
"Oh Lily, stop shaking your head and let me explain" he said, and she stopped shaking her head and looked at him with her beautiful eyes.  
  
"Boy Lily, you sure have beautiful eyes," he said. He stared into her eyes and smiled at her  
  
"James stop staring at my eyes and don't you dare now try to change the subject" she said to him with a warning look.  
  
"OK, OK. Don't get upset so easily" he said and opened the box for her to see. She gasped.  
  
"Oh it's beautiful", she said, and looked what was inside the box. Inside the box was a necklace in a shape of a heart made out of platinum with a heart shape diamond in the middle.  
  
"You like it?" he asked her as he removed the necklace from the box.  
  
"I love it" she said and gave him a big smile.  
  
"Let me put it on for you" he said. James tied the necklace on Lily's neck and Lily looked at it and said "thank you".  
  
"You're welcome" he said to her and kissed her cheek sweetly.  
  
After the kiss, Lily looked at James and said, "James, I'm sorry"  
  
"For what?" he asked her  
  
"If I weren't stubborn that day, then we won't have the fight and none of that accident would have happened"  
  
"Lily, you don't have to feel that way. It's not your fault"  
  
"But I feel it's my fault, I almost lost you because I can't remember you"  
  
"Nonsense, it's not your fault, so don't blame it on yourself" he said and hugged her tightly  
  
Lily smiled to James and returned the hug.  
  
The two went on talking and looked at each other lovingly for the whole night.  
  
For the next couple of weeks, things went on great. Lessons in Hogwarts were the same. The potion teacher always gave Sirius and James detentions for playing pranks. Binn was as boring as ever, but other than those two things, lessons were fun. It's was Saturday, and James and Sirius were planning another prank in James' room. They were mixing a potion and this time the joke is on Snape.  
  
"James, are you sure about this?" asked Sirius with a tone that pointed out to James that Sirius didn't believe him.  
  
"Sure I'm sure. All we do is slip this potion in Snape's drink and when he drinks it, he will go nuts and starts saying truthful things without us asking him what we want to know," said James confidently to Sirius.  
  
"So this is like a truth potion, except you don't have to ask the questions, the person will spill it out on his own?"  
  
"That is so correct"  
  
"But you know Snape is careful about his food. He never leaves them because he's scared that someone will spike it"  
  
"That's when you should go and distract him while I pour it in his drink"  
  
"But the other Slytherins will notice"  
  
"You were suppose to distract Snape and everyone in the hall"  
  
"Well I'll try" said Sirius and putted on sly smile. Just then, there was a knock on the door.  
  
"Who is it?" asked Sirius as James was trying to hide the potion under his bed.  
  
"It's me Sirius, Lily," said Lily from outside the door.  
  
"What do you want Lily?" asked Sirius  
  
"I need to talk to James"  
  
"But we are busy"  
  
"It's only for a minute," said Lily as she tried to open the door  
  
"NO!!" cried both of the boys as they rushed to the door and walked out to talk to Lily. As they got out, James closed the door behind him.  
  
"What are you doing in there?" asked Lily with curiosity  
  
"Nothing" said the boys quickly "Absolutely nothing"  
  
"What are you two trying to do now?" said Lily as she pressurised them with her tone  
  
"Nothing you need to worry about Lily" said James and he kissed her on the cheek  
  
"You don't think that you can get away with a kiss, do you James?" she asked with even more pressure in her voice  
  
"Of course not, but-" began James, but Lily's hand was on the door handle already  
  
"No!!" they both cried and Lily opened the door and went inside  
  
As Lily walked in, she noticed the room was misty and the mist came from underneath James' bed.  
  
"Oh no!" cried James and he went to his bed and took out the cauldron underneath his bed. Lily started to cough from the smoke.  
  
"James-cough-Sirius-what did-cough-you do?" she said with coughs in between  
  
"Lily!" exclaimed James. He saw that Lily was coughing, so he went to her. "Are you okay?" he asked and he led her out of the room with Sirius behind them.  
  
"I'm fine now. Just a bit allergic to smoke" she said when they were outside the dormitory.  
  
"I didn't know you were allergic to smoke," said James  
  
"Oh well, who cares?" she said  
  
"I do", he answered  
  
"It's nothing serious. So what was that?" she asked  
  
"That was a potion James made to trick Snape," said Sirius happily  
  
"What!? Are you trying to poison him?!" exclaimed Lily with anger  
  
"Calm down Lily" said James and he tried to soothe her. "That is just a potion like the truth potion except you don't have to ask question to get answers. The person will say the things all by himself"  
  
"Are you trying to make fun of Snape?" demanded Lily  
  
"Well yeah" said Sirius  
  
"That is not nice. James, you are Head Boy," she said  
  
"But Dumbledore never gets mad at me" he said  
  
Lily was tired of arguing with them. "Fine. Do what you want. But don't say that I didn't warn you'  
  
"Deal" said James and gave Lily a enormous smile  
  
"What did you want to say Lily?" asked Sirius  
  
"Oh, I just want to know if you can help me with my Transfiguration James?" asked Lily to James  
  
"Sure" he said  
  
"Then I'll meet you at the library tomorrow at 3, okay?"  
  
"Okay" he said  
  
Next day, James went to the library and went to help Lily. He got there and found Lily there doing her homework.  
  
"Hey Lily" he said to her and sat down next to her  
  
"Hi James" she said  
  
"So what do you want me to help you with?"  
  
"I can't transfigure this stick to a flower" she said and pointed to a stick on the desk  
  
"Try and do it," he said to her  
  
Lily tried and the stick sort of half transformed. There were petals sticking out of the stick. James immediately saw the problem.  
  
"You are waving your wand wrong" he said to her and took her arm. He showed the movement to her with his hand on hers.  
  
"Now you try it," said James and he let go of Lily's hand.  
  
Lily tried and this time it worked. The stick turned to a daisy.  
  
"Oh look," said Lily to James happily.  
  
"That was good" said James to her and took out his wand. He did another spell on the daisy and it transformed into a beautiful red rose. He took it and presented it to Lily.  
  
"Here you are", he said and handed the rose to her.  
  
"James, its beautiful" she said and kissed him on the cheek.  
  
"Do you have any other problems?" asked James.  
  
"No" she said.  
  
"Then I got to leave" said James to her.  
  
"Why?" she asked  
  
"I need to talk to Sirius about the prank," he said.  
  
"Okay then" she said and smiled.  
  
"Bye then" he said and kissed her cheek "I'll see you at dinner".  
  
"Bye, see you at dinner" she said and waved him goodbye as he left.  
  
Next morning at the Great Hall, when everyone was there and having breakfast, Sirius stood up for no reason and walked to the Slytherin's table. He walked to Snape and started an argument to distract him and the Slytherins.  
  
"Snape, did you know you are ugly and have greasy hair?" he asked him.  
  
"How dare you!" yelled Snape  
  
"I wonder who actually will like you"  
  
"That is none of your business. Why are you saying this?"  
  
"Because I want this whole school to know what kind of a person you are"  
  
"I am a nice and wonderful person and I am not greasy or slimy"  
  
"Yeah right" said Sirius sarcastically  
  
They went on arguing while the whole school was looking at them. James then took the chance of the distraction to pour the potion in Snape's drink. He crept carefully to the Slytherin's table and along the way; many of the other houses saw him but didn't mind him at all. Instead they gave him thumbs up and mouthed good luck to him. All the Slytherins didn't notice James; they were too occupied to the argument. James was near to wear Snape sits. James took out his wand and muttered a spell on the potion he brought. The potion started to float carefully to Snape's drink and let out its content. When it had finish, it floated back to James and James put it back in his pocket.  
  
"Luckily the Slytherins didn't notice" thought James and he went back to his table.  
  
Sirius saw that James had gone back to his table, so he stopped the argument and went back. Soon after, the potion started to take effect. Snape suddenly jumped up and stood on the table. He started to talk and everyone turned around at what he was doing.  
  
"I have a lot to say" he began "did you know that Black was saying the truth when he said that my hair was slimy and greasy? I also envy Potter a lot". Snape went on saying things that he would never say and people were laughing. Soon, dinner was over and everyone went back to his or her dormitories as Snape kept on talking. James and company got back to the common room and they burst out laughing.  
  
"Did you see him? He admitted that he has greasy hair," said James as he started to laugh  
  
"And he said that he envy you James" said Lily to James as she laughed as well.  
  
They were soon wrapped up their talk and they were laughing their heads off.  
  
&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&& &&&&  
  
One day in August, in Herbology, they were separated into pairs to work on a project. Unlucky for James, Lily was paired with Amos Diggory and James was getting jealous because Lily was friendly to him. James was paired with Arabella, it is not bad, but he wanted to be with Lily. Throughout the lesson, James glared at Amos with jealousy in his eyes, but neither Amos nor Lily took notice of him. Both of them were chatting happily. Lesson soon ended and Lily went to talk to Amos.  
  
"Amos, I'll meet you tomorrow in the afternoon in the library to finish the project" she said to him.  
  
"Sure" said Amos and he smiled at Lily  
  
James was watching them and his blood was boiling.  
  
@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@  
  
Okay everyone. How was that? Please R&R. I don't want that horrible thing that happened to my last story. So please review.  
  
Next Chapter: What will the friendship of Lily and Amos do to James? 


	2. The Fight

So You Hate Me Now: Chapter 2: The Fight  
  
Next day, Lily went to the library to work on their project she and Amos had to do. Little does Lily know that James had followed her to make sure Amos doesn't do anything to her. Lily walked into the library and saw that Amos is already there.  
  
"Hi Amos, sorry I'm late" she said to him and she sat down next to him  
  
"Hi Lily, and don't be sorry, I'm the one that's early" he replied her and smiled at her  
  
James was watching from a distance and his blood was boiling like mad. "Why is he so nice to Lily!?" thought James  
  
"So Amos, where should we begin with?" asked Lily  
  
"Anywhere is fine with me Lily", answered Amos and he said her name nicely  
  
"How dare Amos say Lily's name like that!" thought James "I'm the only one that has a right to say that".  
  
"Let's begin on the part where it asks you 'what is the plant use for,'" said Lily  
  
"Okay" said Amos  
  
"I'll go and look for the books," offered Lily, and she went to find the books.  
  
"Lily is so nice to him. What if she likes him? Nah, Lily won't do that," thought James and he carried on watching them.  
  
Lily got back in a while and put the books down on the table and she sat down.  
  
"That's a lot of books Lily," said Amos  
  
"Well, the more there is, the more information we get," said Lily and she picked up a book. When Lily picked up the book, she by mistake dropped it on her foot.  
  
"Ouch!" she exclaimed and she tried to retrieve the book off her foot.  
  
"Lily, are you okay?" asked Amos with concern and he help Lily to take off the book  
  
"Yeah" she said and she rubbed her foot "just a bit sore"  
  
James was about to explode now "why should he care about Lily. Anyway, I'm the supposed to be there," thought James angrily and he watched the care Amos showed to Lily. James had had enough. He walked to where Lily and Amos are.  
  
"Lily, do you want to go the Hospital Wing?" asked Amos with full concern  
  
"No I'm fine," she said  
  
Just then, James reached their table.  
  
"What happened Lily?" he asked her and he glared at Amos with fire in his eyes  
  
Amos immediately got the message and stayed away from James  
  
"The book fell on my foot," she explained to him  
  
"Let's go back then" he said to her  
  
"But I still need to finish the project" she protested  
  
"That will have to wait" he said to her and picked her up.  
  
James carried Lily out of the library and she shrugged to Amos and mouthed to him that she will contact him a bit later. James and Lily headed back to the Lily's room when James opened his mouth to say something.  
  
"Lily, I don't want you to see Amos anymore" he said  
  
"What?!" she exclaimed "Why?"  
  
"I don't like the way he cares for you"  
  
"He was just caring as a friend"  
  
"No he wasn't!"  
  
"He was! Are you jealous?"  
  
"No I'm not!"  
  
"Yes you are!"  
  
The two carried on arguing when they got back to Lily's room. Arabella was outside the portrait. She saw Lily and ran to her.  
  
"What happened? Are you okay Lily?" she asked Lily  
  
"I'm not," she said "when I look at him" Lily turned to James  
  
"Put me down!" she ordered James  
  
James had never seen Lily so angry so he let her down. Lily got on her feet and went to Arabella.  
  
"Let's go Arabella" she said to her and Arabella help her back to her room.  
  
James was wordless for a while. He spoke again after the two girls are inside the room.  
  
"What did I do" he mumbled "I was just caring for her" and he went back to his room  
  
&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&7  
  
Meanwhile in Lily's room  
  
"Is your foot fine?" asked Arabella  
  
"It's fine but James is not," said Lily angrily  
  
"Why?"  
  
"He thinks that Amos like me"  
  
"He didn't"  
  
"He did and he told me not to speak to him again"  
  
"Gosh, he's sure stubborn"  
  
"I know. He's just jealous that Amos is nice to me"  
  
"At least James pays attention to you, unlike the others"  
  
"Unfortunately, he pays too much attention"  
  
"Well, boys are sometimes like that"  
  
"And I wish he isn't like that"  
  
The girls kept on talking about James.  
  
&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&  
  
Next day  
  
Lily's foot is fine now and she was just walking to class when she bumped into Amos and fell down to the floor.  
  
"Ouch!" she exclaimed  
  
"I'm sorry Lily," said Amos and he offered a hand to help Lily up.  
  
Lily took the hand and just then-  
  
&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&  
  
A few minutes earlier  
  
James was walking to class. He just turned a corner and saw a scene, which made him want to hit someone. AMOS IS HOLDING LILY'S HAND!!!!  
  
"How dare him!" James said through his teeth  
  
He ran to them and Lily just saw him.  
  
"What do you want?" she asked him angrily and Amos got her up  
  
"Why are you with him?!" he demanded  
  
"He was helping me up when I fell"  
  
"I told you not to go near him"  
  
"Since when are you my boss!?"  
  
"I'm not, but I'm you're boyfriend"  
  
"And you don't control me!" she yelled at him  
  
Both of them were as hot as coal on a barbeque and poor Amos was between them trying to stop them.  
  
"James, please stop. It's not what it seems," protested Amos  
  
"Not what it seems! I saw you holding her hand" exclaimed James  
  
"But she fell and I was helping her"  
  
"Rubbish" said James and he punched Amos in the face  
  
"Amos!" cried Lily and she rush to him and help him up  
  
"That's it James Potter" she said and she and Amos walked away  
  
"I was doing this all for her and she didn't even thank me!" exclaimed James and he went to class  
  
The following days were horrible. James and Lily fought non-stop and no one could stop them.  
  
"Would you bloody listen James Potter?!" exclaimed Lily once more  
  
"What is there to listen? You already decided to like Amos!" he shouted back  
  
"I do not like Amos. Why are you so stubborn?!"  
  
"You're the one that's stubborn!"  
  
"I am not. What do you want?!"  
  
"Don't talk to Amos"  
  
"I will talk to whoever I want to"  
  
"You will not!"  
  
"Make me"  
  
"I'm only caring for you!"  
  
"You call this caring?! I call it shouting and stubborn"  
  
"I hate you now!" said James angrily  
  
"Oh! So now you hate me?" she yelled  
  
"Yes, I hate you"  
  
"You keep by your word?" she asked him dangerously  
  
James thought for a second but he said, "Yes, I keep by my word"  
  
"Fine then" Lily said and turned to walk away  
  
"What is she up to this time" muttered James angrily  
  
@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@  
  
Next Chapter: What does Lily want to do? Find out in the next chapter.  
  
PLEASE R&R 


	3. The Letter

So You Hate Me Now: Chapter 3: The Letter  
  
Thanks to everyone, who thinks that my story is good and I hope that you will all enjoy this chapter.  
  
Mixliz3325: thanks for your nice comment. I will ask you for help when I need it.  
  
Ohepelss Oramtnci: I'm writing as fast as I can and don't worry about the 'Diggory' thing. It won't happen.  
  
Forbidden: don't worry. I'm continuing it.  
  
Starrgal: I'm glad you like it. I will try my best to fix the problem.  
  
&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&& &&&&&&  
  
Important Notice!!!!!!!!  
  
I HAVE BEEN QUITE DISTURBED, BY A COMMENT FROM A NO-NAME PERSON LATELY THEREFORE FOR THE DELAY OF THIS CHAPTER. THIS PERSON TO ME HAD CRITISISE ME IN SAYING I NEVER WENT TO SCHOOL.  
  
IF THIS PERSON HAD SEEN THIS THEN I CAN TELL YOU THAT FIRSTLY, I AM AN IMMAGRANT. I DO GET THESE GRAMMER MISTAKES. WHAT YOU SAID ABOUT THE SCHOOL PART IS THE MOST THING I'M DISTURBED ABOUT. I CAN TELL YOU THAT I AM A STRAIGHT A STUDENT, I AM A PREFECT AT SCHOOL AND I AM ONE OF THE TOP STUDENT OF A SUBJECT. WHAT YOU SAID TO ME SOUNDS LIKE TO ME, THAT YOU THINK THAT IF I DO MAKE GRAMMER MISTAKES THEN I SHOULD NOT BE A WRITER. WELL, I THINK WHOEVER THINKS THEY CAN WRITE, SHOULD WRITE. AT LEAST PEOPLE LIKE ME DO TRY THEIR BEST.  
  
THIS MESSAGE HAS NOTHING TO DO WITH PEOPLE WHO DID NOT CRITITSISE ME LIKE THIS PERSON DID.  
  
@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@  
  
"That's it," thought Lily "If he's like this, then I'll leave"  
  
Lily had just thought of a plan to get rid of James, and now she's going to Dumbledore.  
  
Lily saw Dumbledore outside his office.  
  
"Hello Miss Evans. Why so angry?" asked Dumbledore and he saw Lily's angry face  
  
"Professor, I wish to be transfer to Beauxbaton" she said to him  
  
"Why?" asked Dumbledore  
  
"I have some personal problems. So I need to go there"  
  
"Does this concern James?"  
  
Lily looked away for a while  
  
"Please don't ask me Professor" she said  
  
"I really don't want you to leave Lily"  
  
"I have to"  
  
"But what about Head Girl?"  
  
"I'm giving up on it"  
  
"Lily, I really don't want to leave but you may go if you have to. But I want you to always remember that we will miss you and you can come back"  
  
"Thank You Professor"  
  
"Pleasure Miss Evans. I will write a letter for you and you must write a letter to Beauxbaton as well"  
  
"I will Professor, goodbye"  
  
"Bye Miss Evans"  
  
Lily got back to her room and sat down on a chair by her desk and took out a parchment and started to write.  
  
Dear Madame Maxime  
  
My name is Lily Evans and I am from Hogwarts. I wonder if you have a place for me at Beauxbaton to transfer. I know this is a short notice but I urgently need to transfer due to family problems. I am a hard working student and I get top marks. Please consider me carefully and let me transfer. Please reply me back.  
  
Lily Evans  
  
"All done" thought Lily. Lily took the letter and tied it on her owl 'Coco'.  
  
"Be quick" she said to him and the owl took off  
  
&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&& &&  
  
The next few days went on fine except that Lily and James glared at each other always. Nothing really happened until one morning in the Great Hall at breakfast.  
  
Lily walked in the Great Hall to have breakfast and there weren't any space left except the space opposite James.  
  
"Oh well" she said and decided to sit there  
  
James glared at her  
  
"What do you want?" he asked her meanly  
  
"I'm just here to have breakfast" she said  
  
They carried on having breakfast with eyes glaring at each other and after they were finished, James spoke.  
  
"Lily?"  
  
"What?"  
  
"If you stop talking to Amos and admit you were wrong, then I'll be your boyfriend again"  
  
"What!" yelled Lily so that that the whole hall could here. She stood up and faced James.  
  
"James Potter, are you nuts? I won't admit that I did that wrong!"  
  
"I'm not nuts, and you should be thankful that I gave you a chance because a lot of girls want to become my girlfriend," said James and he stood up as well.  
  
"Why don't you go to those girls?" she yelled  
  
"I will!"  
  
"Um-James, Lily. Calm down" said Sirius softly and he tried to pull James' robe a bit  
  
"NO!!" yelled both of them at Sirius  
  
"Okay, I'm sorry" said Sirius and didn't dare try to talk anymore  
  
All the teachers heard the shouting and looked to see what's happening. All the people in Hogwarts also came to see what's happening.  
  
"Why are you so stubborn?" asked James  
  
"Me? Stubborn? You're the one that started this" said Lily  
  
"Oh, so it's my entire fault?!"  
  
"You are so correct James Potter"  
  
"Why can't you disappear?"  
  
"So now you want me to disappear?!"  
  
"Yes"  
  
"Why don't you disappear?'  
  
"James, Lily. Please stop!" shouted Remus  
  
"Why should we?" replied both of them  
  
"Because this is nonsense" said Sirius now standing up to get into the fight  
  
"Stay out of this Sirius" said James to him  
  
"No!" replied Sirius and punched James in the face  
  
"What did you do that for!?" yelled James  
  
"James, stop fighting with Lily, will you?" asked Sirius  
  
"No!!!!!!!" replied James and the two started to hit each other  
  
The teachers came down to stop the fight but it was no use. Just then, an owl flew in and Lily immediately recognised it. It was Coco and with the reply from Madam Maxime. Coco swept down to Lily and Lily took off the letter from its leg. She read the letter. She looked up at the fight.  
  
"Stop!" she said loudly and clearly  
  
Everyone stopped fighting and looked at Lily  
  
"I just need to ask James two questions," she said. "Do you hate me a lot James?" she asked that question with sorrow.  
  
James hesitated for a moment and everyone in the hall waited for the answer.  
  
"I do" said James firmly  
  
"Okay then" said Lily as tears start to come out of her eyes  
  
"You want me to leave?" she asked  
  
"Yes" he replied and the school gasped  
  
"If that's what you want then I'll leave you. I'm transferring to Beauxbaton tomorrow," she said and she ran out of the Hall and dropped the letter on the floor.  
  
"She's what?!" asked James  
  
"She's transferring to Beauxbaton tomorrow Mr Potter" said Dumbledore  
  
"But this was just a little fight" said James  
  
"Not to Miss Evans" said Dumbledore  
  
James just went wordless. He didn't want Lily to leave. He went to the letter Lily dropped and read it.  
  
Dear Miss Evans  
  
We are please to inform you that we have a place for you in Beauxbatons. We have organized that a carriage will be at the front gates of Hogwarts to pick you up at 15:00. We will also have someone to get your new school supplies. We look forward to seeing you at our school and hope you will work hard and enjoy yourself here.  
  
Madam Maxime  
  
James dropped the letter after he read it. "Lily is really leaving" he said  
  
"Yes, she is leaving" said Dumbledore  
  
"I got to get her back," said James and he started to run but Sirius stopped him.  
  
"James, it's no use. She won't listen. You really got her mad" said Sirius softly  
  
"But Lily can't leave. I need her"  
  
"Then why did you do this?" asked Remus  
  
"I didn't want to, I was just jealous at Amos"  
  
"Whatever you say is too late" said Arabella  
  
"Isn't there a way?" asked James helplessly  
  
All of his friends shook their heads slowly  
  
"No" he whispered  
  
&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&  
  
Next day at Lily's room  
  
"Lily? Are you sure you want to do this?" asked Arabella  
  
"I'm sure", answered Lily  
  
"But you can't turn back"  
  
"I'm not going to turn back"  
  
"But Lily-" started Arabella, but Lily put up a hand to stop her  
  
"Arabella, everything has gone too far" she said and starts putting clothes in her trunk.  
  
"But James really loves you"  
  
"So what? Can't turn back now"  
  
"You can"  
  
"But I don't want to" she said and closed her trunk  
  
"Lily please"  
  
"No" she said and started to walk to the door with her belongings  
  
"I'll walk with you"  
  
"If you want to" said Lily and she started to walk down the stairs with Arabella behind her.  
  
They walked out of the room and saw James and friends there. James saw her immediately.  
  
"Lily" he began "please don't leave"  
  
"Too late James" she replied  
  
"It's not too late" he protested  
  
"It is", she said and started walking to the front gate, but James followed and so did the others.  
  
"Lily please" said James begging  
  
"No, but James?" she began  
  
James thought that he had a chance "Yes?" he asked eagerly  
  
Lily pointed to the necklace that James had given her on her neck.  
  
"Can I buy this?" she asked  
  
James stomach dropped "She really wants to break up with me" he thought  
  
"Lily-" he began  
  
"Here" said Lily and put some Galleons on James hand "That should be enough"  
  
"Lily don't-" he said  
  
"What do you mean don't? You ask for all of this" she said and they got to the main entrance of Hogwarts.  
  
"Really Lily, don't. I'm begging you"  
  
"Shame, I don't care" she said and walked to the awaiting carriage  
  
"Miss Evans" said a man that drove the horses of the carriage "may I help you with the luggage?"  
  
"Yes please," said Lily as she watched the man pack her luggage  
  
"Lily-" began James again  
  
"I've heard enough," she said to him with a final tone in her voice  
  
"We are going to miss you Lily," said Sirius  
  
"Me too, but I'll come and visit" she said  
  
All of them said goodbye to Lily including Dumbledore and the teachers. James was about to say goodbye when Lily stopped him.  
  
"James, I really love you and never love anyone else, but this has gone too far" she said and kissed him on the cheek.  
  
"But we can turn back" he said to her hopefully  
  
"We can. But I don't want to" she said  
  
James knew this has to be the end of the relationship.  
  
"Bye then" he said  
  
"Bye" she said and got on the carriage and the man closed the door for her.  
  
Lily looked out of the window and waved goodbye to them before they took off. James watched them going away.  
  
"She's gone" he said  
  
@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@  
  
I'm so cruel but that's life. Next Chapter: Will Lily ever turn back? Please R&R. I'm not posting the next chapter if I don't have 10 reviews. If there is any problem, don't hesitate to tell me. 


	4. I Miss You

So You Hate Me Now: Chapter 4: I Miss You  
  
IMPORTANT NOTICE  
  
I'M SO, SO SORRY EVERYONE! I KNOW THAT I DELAYED AND BROKE MY PROMISE OF POSTING THIS CHAPTER UP FASTER, BUT SCHOOL WAS SO BUSY. 5 TESTS AND 5 PROJECTS COMING IN ALL THE TIME. I NEVER EXPECTED THIS TO HAPPEN BECAUSE IN PRIMARY SCHOOL, EVERYTHING WAS SO EASY AND HAVE SO MUCH FREE TIME. HIGH SCHOOL IS CRAZY AND A PRIVATE ONE IS CRAZIER. I THOUGHT I WAS GOING TO CRACK ON THE LAST WEEK OF SCHOOL. I KEPT ON FORGETTING BOOKS AND THINGS THAT WEEK. MY FRIENDS WANTED TO KILL ME.  
  
Thanks to those that liked my story. You might find that this chapter is quite boring, but I couldn't think of something exciting to write. I changed the story a bit to get this a bit realistic so chapter 3 is changed. Anyway, let's carry on with this story.  
  
@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@  
  
At Beauxbatons  
  
Lily stepped out of the carriage and looked around. The place was beautiful and was big but not as big as Hogwarts. The driver got out and took the luggage for Lily to her room. Lily walked in to Beauxbatons and was greeted by Madam Maxime.  
  
"Bonjour" she greeted happily to Lily  
  
"Bonjour, Madame Maxime" greeted Lily back  
  
"You must Lily" said Madam Maxime with a French tone  
  
"Oui" answered Lily  
  
"You speak French?"  
  
"A little bit"  
  
"Looks like Dumblydore sent a good student"  
  
"Thank you"  
  
"Let me introduce you with this year's Head Boy, Matthew Vonkeman" she introduced to Lily with a boy of her age with blonde hair, blue eyes, tall and handsome.  
  
"Bonjour Mademoiselle Evans" greeted Matthew and kiss Lily politely on the hand as a way to greet politely  
  
"Bonjour Monsieur Vonkeman" replied Lily  
  
"It's almalt dinner tim" said Madam Maxime "Matthew, take Mademmoiselle Evans to her room"  
  
"Oui" replied Matthew "This way Mademoiselle Evans"  
  
Matthew led Lily to her room which was next to Matthew's and the Head girl's room. The Head Girl was called Maria.  
  
"Here you are Miss Lily" said Matthew as they were outside Lily's room.  
  
"You speak well English" said to him  
  
"Yeah well, my mother is English and my father is a Frenchman"  
  
"Oh"  
  
"Well, I'll come and pick you up in half an hour to take you to dinner"  
  
"Ok, thanks"  
  
"Pleasure"  
  
Lily went into the room and it was beautiful. The room was full of oak furniture and a royal red as a theme colour. A vase of red roses was on the table and a present with it. Lily walked to it and opened it. Inside was a silver bracelet with little ladybirds on it.  
  
"How sweet" said Lily softly  
  
There was a card next it and it read:  
  
This is a bracelet for you Lily, as a welcome gift.  
  
Hope we can be good friends. Matthew  
  
"That's so sweet of him" thought Lily to herself  
  
Lily putted the bracelet on and unpacked all her things in the cupboards. Lily changed into a midnight blue dress and freshened up herself. A knock came from the door.  
  
"Come in" said Lily as she was sitting on the dressing table  
  
"Am I disturbing you?" asked Matthew as he came in and walked to Lily  
  
"No, not at all" she replied to him with a smile  
  
"You look marvelous tonight" he commented  
  
"Thank you and thanks for the bracelet" she said to him and showed the bracelet to him  
  
"Pleasure is mine. Shall we be going?" said Matthew as he putted out an arm to escort Lily.  
  
"Why not?" she replied happily and took his gesture  
  
"Like it here so far?" Matthew asked her  
  
"Yes, it's got such beautiful sceneries" she replied him  
  
"I'm glad you like it"  
  
They reached to the hall where all the students have their dinner. Matthew led her to a table where all his two friends are sitting.  
  
"Hey Matthew" said a boy at the table "Is that your new girlfriend?"  
  
"No Marcelo" replied Matthew "This is the transfer student I was talking about"  
  
"Nice to meet you, I'm Dean" said a boy next to Marcelo.  
  
"And I'm Marcelo" said Marcelo  
  
"I'm Lily, nice to meet you too" said Lily politely "You guys speak English as well?"  
  
"Yeah, we all came from English or half English families" answered Matthew  
  
"That's interesting" said Lily  
  
"Come and sit Lily" said Marcelo and gesture a seat for Lily  
  
"Thanks" said Lily as she and Matthew sat down  
  
"So where did came from?" asked Dean  
  
"I came from Hogwarts" she answered  
  
"Is it cool there?" asked Marcelo  
  
"It's cool, but not as beautiful as here" she replied  
  
Madame Maxime came in and walked up to the front of the hall and made an announcement.  
  
"Goed evening students. Today we welcoom Lily Evans from Hogwarts as a transver student for the nest two months" she said and everyone applauded for Lily as she stood up and smiled at everyone.  
  
"I want everyone to respect her. Have a goed dinner" Madam Maxime said and walked out  
  
"Doesn't the teachers have their meals here as well" asked Lily as she sat back down  
  
"Oh no. They eat in the teachers' lounge" answered Matthew  
  
They started eating, and there were frogs' legs, snails and weird stuff Lily didn't touch. They finished dinner and Dean Matthew and Marcelo escorted Lily back to her room.  
  
"We'll come and pick you up again in the morning to take you to lessons" said Matthew as they were outside her room.  
  
"Ok, Bonne nuit!" said Lily to them  
  
"Bonne nuit" they all said, and one by one they came, kissed Lily goodnight and went back to their rooms.  
  
Lily went back to her room and took a bath. She came out and walked out to the patio. The moon was shining bright.  
  
"Wonder if you're transforming now Remus?" she said softly "I miss you Arabella, Sirius and... James"  
  
&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&  
  
At Hogwarts  
  
"LILY!!!!!!!!!" James yelled as he was at the North Tower  
  
"Stop it James" said Sirius "She'll be back in two months"  
  
"Two months, Sirius! That is so long"  
  
"Just wait!"  
  
James sighed "Lily, I miss you"  
  
&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&  
  
At Beauxbatons  
  
Life there for Lily was great. Matthew, Marcelo and Dean were Lily's best friends there. They cared for her and treated her as a sister. Everyone there were keen towards her and the Professors like her like in Hogwarts. Lily almost forgot everyitng that happen and once in a while she'll think of James but not much. One night...  
  
Lily was in bed reading a book when there was a knock on the door. Lily got up and opened the door. There stood Matthew with a bunch of roses in his hands.  
  
"Matthew! What a surprise" she said to him  
  
"Yeah. This is for you" he said and gave Lily the roses  
  
"Thanks. What brings?" she said, taking the roses and gestured for him to come in  
  
"Oh well..."  
  
"Let's go out on the patio and talk"  
  
They went to the patio and sat down.  
  
"So?" asked Lily  
  
"Lily...umm...would you be my girlfriend?" asked Matthew nervously  
  
"Umm..." replied Lily slowly as she thought of James as well.  
  
"James" she thought "What about him? If I date Matthew, then what about James? That's mean then...but-he was the one who started the fight and broke up with me. Why not? Give it a try. It might end up good"  
  
"I understand if you don't want to be with me..." said Matthew as he felt Lily was going to decline him  
  
Lily's face suddenly changed into a happy face.  
  
"What makes you think that I will not accept?" she asked him  
  
"Lily you-" he stuttered  
  
"Yes, I'll be with you"  
  
"Really?"  
  
"Yessss!!!"  
  
&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&  
  
Lily and Matthew dated happily and soon the two months of being a transfer student for Lily was over.  
  
Matthew walked Lily to the front gate. All of a sudden, Matthew went on one knee, took out a velvet box, and opened it with a ring in it. Lily was shocked.  
  
"Lily" he started "would you be my fiancé when you graduate?"  
  
@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@  
  
That's all for this chapter. Will Lily say yes? Find out in the next chapter: I'm sorry Lily. Please R&R 


	5. Again!

So You Hate Me Now: Chapter 5: Again!  
  
"Lily" he started "would you be my fiancé when you graduate?"  
  
"That's so sweet. I'm going to say yes" she thought but just then a little voice in her head said "James..."  
  
"Huh" thought Lily "James? Why did you have to come back to my head after so long? What are you trying to do James? Torture me?" Lily then had another thought. "No, I can't wait forever for you to change to suit me. I know I'm selfish, but sorry James. I'm going to marry Matthew. Weather you like it or not. This is my decision. Besides, Matthew is not bad-looking, caring, Head boy and most important, he loves me"  
  
Think of it made Lily's eyes full of tears.0000  
  
"Yes" she said between happy tears  
  
Matthew putted the ring on Lily's finger. Matthew got up and hugged Lily.  
  
"Then I'll see you at your graduation" he said to her  
  
"Ok" she said, and got on the carriage.  
  
They waved goodbye and the carriage went away.  
  
&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&  
  
The ride on the carriage went smoothly until it got onto the Hogwarts' grounds. A man in a black cloak was standing in front of the carriage to make it stop. The carriage stopped because the person was blocking the way. The driver got out and asked the person if he could move.  
  
"I want to see Lily Evans" the person said dully  
  
Lily opened the carriage door and walked to the person.  
  
"I'm Lily Evans" she said to the man.  
  
"Miss Evans......" he said murderously.  
  
The man grabbed the driver's neck and threw him away as if he had some super strength to pick a person up easily.  
  
"What did you do that for!" yelled Lily at him and started to run to the driver but the man grabbed her arm.  
  
"Lily..." he breathed, "You are so beautiful"  
  
"Get off me" yelled Lily as she tried to get rid of him with her wand  
  
The man snatched the wand from her and smiled, it showed fangs. Lily was stunned.  
  
"You're...You're a vampire" she screamed  
  
"I am, and I must say you do make a perfect wife"  
  
"No way" Lily yelled as she desperately tried to get away  
  
"It's useless. Let me make you a vampire as well so that you could marry me, and be my wife forever..." he said.  
  
Lily was thinking fast to get rid of him. "Why don't you get another wife. I mean, look at me, I'm not really that beautiful. There are other people more beautiful than me"  
  
The vampire thought for a moment.  
  
"OK. If you can give me a wife more beautiful than you, then I'll let you" he said to her  
  
"Ok" Lily answered.  
  
"Great, just great" Lily thought "What must I say. I don't really know anyone that looks good..."  
  
"Umm..ummm" said Lily as she carried on thinking who is more beautiful than her. As Lily was thinking she did felt guilty of betraying or being disloyal or sacrificing other people for her life. "But hey, life's like that. However ... I will feel that my blood is dirty because my blood is like the blood of the person I sacrifice. Aggghhh... this is so confusing" To say the truth, Lily really wanted to save her neck but doesn't want to sacrifice a person for her freedom.  
  
"Well then?" asked the vampire. "What's the name?"  
  
"Aaggghhh!!!! I don't have a name. Might as well try and drag time or distract him" Lily thought.  
  
"Well you see..." Lily started. "Making people as your wife is really not that nice, and you should consider just a normal life with a non-vampire wife and live happily ever after. I mean think about it, making someone as your wife means that that person doesn't love you but if you get a wife that really loves you then-"  
  
"Shut up" the vampire roared at her. Lily immediately stopped and stared. "I never asked for your opinion what I should do with my life. I asked you to give names of people that can be my wife"  
  
"Uhhhh... well, you see..." Lily started trying to explain but the vampire held up his hand.  
  
"I have gave you enough chances to save your neck" the vampire said  
  
"No... please..." Lily begged  
  
"Too late..."  
  
The man spiked out his fangs, swept down on Lily's neck and bit on it. They man started draining Lily's blood.  
  
"Stop it" pleaded Lily through tears  
  
Lily was in such a fright that she fainted. The man held on to her as she fainted, but kept on sucking her blood for another minute. When the man had finished, he lifted up his face, carried Lily up, and disapperated with her.  
  
&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&  
  
Some time back  
  
James and Sirius was talking about Lily coming back.  
  
"Sirius! Lily's coming back" said James happily  
  
"Yeah, and don't blow it this time. Make up with her" said Sirius  
  
"I will"  
  
"Let's go and wait for Lily outside"  
  
"Sure"  
  
James and Sirius walked out onto the Hogwarts' ground. The air was cool. "How weird" James thought "this chilliness doesn't feel right"  
  
James ignored the thought for a while and saw a carriage on the Hogwart's ground. His face lightened up.  
  
"Look Sirius, it's Lily's carriage!" said James excitedly tugging Sirius sleeve.  
  
"OK... If you don't have to be so excited..." replied Sirius trying to get James off his sleeve.  
  
Sirius and James waited for Lily's carriage but it seemed to be taking quite a long time... the carriage didn't seem to be coming closer at all.  
  
"That's weird" said Sirius "it's been a long time but the carriage doesn't seem to be moving or getting closer"  
  
"Let's go and see what's wrong" suggested James  
  
"Sure" replied Sirius and they walked quickly to where the carriage is.  
  
When they approach the carriage, it was empty but the horse still stood there.  
  
"This is definitely weird" said James "Where's the people?"  
  
"Umm... James. I hate to say this but it seemed and accident happened here and we should find Professor Dumbledore"  
  
"WHAT! An accident?! AGAIN!"  
  
%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%  
  
That's all for now. The next chapter will only be up in the middle of June because school is starting again and there's going to be a lot of work. I'm really sorry about this but if you guys out there really appreciates my work, then I'm sure you won't mind. Will you?  
  
Please R&R :)  
  
Special thanks to krissy- thank you. No one ever told me that I have talents  
  
mirroronthewall- finally someone who would speak a fair word for me  
  
Ohepelss Oramtnci- thanks for always reviewing  
  
And of course to everyone who gave me suggestions and cheered me on. I would like to know though, that there was a person who sent a comment in the prequel with a nickname that he/she used to be "interested reader". Who are you? There was another person also in the prequel who said that I rushed the story and another saying it was a dialogue. Well, I'm really sorry if it is a dialogue more. Some people prefer to read dialogue than a story itself and the rushed thing, another person sent me a comment that it's nice of me not to drag the story, so I think that it just depends on what type of story each person likes to read. I personally don't like story that drags.  
  
Oh, and don't come and start shouting at me for making Lily to say yes to become Matthew's fiancé. It's part of the plot, okay?  
  
Cheers  
  
IceChilli 


End file.
